


Someone to You

by GetOutOfMySpotlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMySpotlight/pseuds/GetOutOfMySpotlight
Summary: (side note: McGonagall and Dumbledore are friends NOT a ship)This book is about the sixth year events going of fan ideas and things i have read and strung together into a story
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One - On Her Way Back Home

Lily looked around the train and sighs softly, pulling herself on and taking her bags with her. The train was darker than usual, the chatter more closed off and different than usual. She let out a soft noise as she accidentally placed her bags on her foot and immediately lifted her foot up. She bit her lip and pulled her bags behind her as she went to find her place on the train. Her cat made a soft meow and she sighed softly, leading the way along. 

As she passed each compartment, she quickly looked to make sure there was no trouble going on, her Head Girl badge shining on her chest and she sighed tiredly. She eventually got to a compartment and looked into it. Inside were the Marauders; Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. She hesitated but the tiredness on her face must have shown because Remus got up and went over.

“Lily? Are you okay?” Concern was written all over his face as he scanned her for any injuries quickly but, luckily, all he noticed was the fact that she was tired, and that was really all there was to it. He breathed a soft sigh of relief, though it was purely platonic as he didn’t like her like that.

Lily offered a small smile to him. “I’m… I’m okay, Remus. Just… tired.” She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her bags closer to her so any passing student was actually allowed to pass and go to their seats.

“Well, you can come sit with us if you want. You shouldn’t have to keep wondering along to look for an empty compartment!” He smiled at her and looked at the other three. Sirius looked up from his book and offered a small smile, Peter waved happily and James just stared out the window, cloak pulled over him, seemingly lost in thought. Lily just nodded and walked in, gaze still on James.

Remus shifted their baggage and moved to where Sirius and Peter sat, sitting between the two and letting her get in, leaving plenty of space for her bags and for her to sit next to James. She smiled once again, after breaking her gaze away from James, and placed her bags in the overhead locker before sitting next to James.

After a couple of minutes, her gaze returned to James, concerned. He seemed tired and she could see the spark from his eyes was gone. And she knew exactly why from all the whispers of the sixth years before she got on the train, mainly the Slytherins. His parents had passed away. 

She looked down at her feet. She never thought she’d admit it but she did miss the way he would tease her. She knew it was affectionate, he’d been asking her out for about two or three years now, but it annoyed her at the time. She didn’t really know how to act around this new, more mature James Potter. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, seeing as the other Marauders were now lost in conversation. 

James looked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. His curly black hair fell over his glasses, blocking his vision slightly, but anyone was still able to see his deep blue orbs staring at her. This time, however, was different. They seemed empty, sad and defensive. If he didn’t already have friends, he probably wouldn’t talk to anyone. This, however, was Lily. He liked Lily, and he knew she was sensitive but funny, beautiful and playful. But he didn’t have the courage to tease her so he stayed silent, looking at her beautiful green eyes, waiting for what she was going to say patiently.

“I heard about your parents… Are you alright?” she asked softly, her eyes filled with concern. Usually, it would be annoyance or irritancy but not this year. This year she was concerned for him and everyone. A small part of her was glad she was Head Girl; she was perfectly willing to care for anyone and everyone. But James… James was different. His laughter was gone. He wasn’t James without his laughter. He was a stranger.

“I’m okay, Lily…” He offered a weak smile and rested his head against the train window. He noticed her badge and slowly uncovered his shirt, showing a shiny badge similar to hers but with his name on it instead and with Head Boy. “Partners in crime, huh?” he joked and laughed softly. It felt so good for him to laugh and it was almost music to her ears knowing the old James was still in there a little bit, as much as he annoyed her when he was around.

“Yeah… we are.” She smiled back at him and pulled her book out of her small carry bag she had next to her. Her cat jumped up and curled up on her lap as she started to read her book peacefully, ignoring the sound of the hooting train as it bumped along the tracks. She smiled and felt a bit of excitement mixed with sadness. She was returning to her home, her school, where she was accepted for once in her life. But… Lord Voldemort was out there and he could strike at any time. He had already killed few people, but it would inevitably rise, and she hoped it wouldn’t hurt anyone she knew, especially anyone at Hogwarts. She couldn’t imagine what that would feel like.

She shook that thought away and scanned the train compartment she was in. Peter and Remus were playing some sort of card game and laughing, Sirius occasionally chuckling at the silliness of the two, James had brightened up a bit and was watching them with a small smile on his face and she felt a wave of calmness come over her. Sure, she may have hated these boys in other years but they had grown up and she had watched them do so. The holidays had especially changed them. A small feeling rose in her chest. She couldn’t quite identify it. But she knew it was good and, as she looked over at James, it became stronger.

Maybe she had already found a permanent home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a new story and i'm hoping it will turn out good but... yeah! sooooo here is the first chapter and i hope you guys enjoy!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two - 'Friends'

The sound of chatter filled the great hall as all of the students excitedly greeted each other and reconnected while the first years were just excited to be there, having already been sorted into each of the houses already. Lily let out a happy sigh and walked to her seat, settling in. She greeted some of her friends though, as soon as James entered the hall, she didn’t take her eyes off him for a second and, when she did, her mind never stopped thinking about him. Suddenly, she got snapped out of her thoughts by Sirius, who had noticed who she was looking at him.

“Lily? Lily!” She quickly turned her head to face him, whipping him in the face with her hair. He wrinkled his nose and rubbed it, pretending that the action actually hurt him. “Jeez sorry…”

Lily gasped and started to giggle a little, knowing what had happened. “I am really sorry Sirius… I was thinking…” He raised an eyebrow in question and she rolled her eyes defensively crossing her arms. “No, not about James. But… you can’t bully me for thinking about him if you think about Remus like that.” She smirked as his cheeks turned bright red, almost as red as her hair. But nothing could ever be that red.

“D-Don’t tell him I like him… I don’t think he likes me back…” he said softly. Lily just smiled and leant back in her chair. She chuckled and looked over as she watched Professor Dumbledore walk up to the microphone and smile at them all. She quickly leant to his ear, giving him her reply.

“I won’t.” He smiled but, before he could reply, Dumbledore started to speak.

“Good evening, Hogwarts students. Welcome back to Hogwarts for yet another year, for some of you your final, and for others just your first.” He smiled at all of the first years who had recently been sorted into their houses. “This year, again, is dangerous. The Wizarding War has lasted a decade already and we all need to remember to be safe and approach any teachers if you have any concerns. Please, oh please, be safe and obey all school rules. They may easily switch throughout the year due to what is going on. Thank you, students, and may the light lord bless you. Have a good year.” He smiled before sitting back in his seat. Lily let out a soft sigh and looked at her food, gently pushing it away. 

“I’m not so hungry…” she said softly to Sirius, who just nodded. They chatted a bit, and the excitement of the feast was still in the air, especially from the first years, the occasional one coming up to her or James to ask a question or just to say hello as a dare from one of the other first years, which made them chuckle. By the end of the feast, most of them were tired, and James came to Lily, gently taking her wrist.

“C’mon Evans! We need to get them to the Gryffindor common room!” She smiled softly and let him drag her to them, trying to fill herself up with happiness so her tiredness wasn’t evident on her face.

“Alright, all Gryffindor first years! My name is James Potter, this is Lily Evans, and we are the head boy and girl this year! Follow us to your common room and we will explain the general house rules there. Feel free to ask for me or Lily at any time and one of us will come to help you.” He smiled and started leading the way. Lily stood shocked for a second before following him and standing at the back of the line to keep the little ones in check. 

Lily watched him, a small blush rising on her face. She spotted him holding a first year’s hand and comfort them as she walked and she found it really attractive. She had always wanted a guy who cared for children. Quickly avoiding his eye contact, she kept the children in front of her in a small group so they could get to the common room faster.

As they arrived at the common room, Lily told everyone the general rules before explaining where the dormitories where. After she was done and all the first years had settled in, she let out a tired sigh and flopped onto the couch. She felt the couch sink a little as James joined her and sat up a bit to at least seem collected.

“You alright, Evans…?” James asked, concern all over his face. Well, that was definitely a first, Lily thought to herself before nodding a little.

“Yeah… Yes, I’m okay. I’m just… overwhelmed.” She sighed and buried her face in her hands. James put a hand on her back and gently rubbed it, using circular motions to try and comfort her. He watched her. He, too, was developing feelings for her but he wasn’t going to rush this. He wanted to let her feel safe and wanted before he even asked her out. He knew what an asshole he had been but, since it was the last year, he wanted to make some permanent relationships, meaning he would forcefully change for her, and everyone else’s, benefit. But mostly hers.

Eventually, she sat up and looked at him. “C’mon James… we should head back.” James nodded in agreement and they headed off to the Senior dorms and they looked at each other. Lily felt the radiating warmth from his body and blushed a bit. They were close enough to kiss. Lily desperately wanted to kiss him and James itched to hold her close. After a moment, however, Lily raised a hand for him to shake.

“See you, James…” She let out a sigh as he shook her hand.

“You too… Lily…” He went off to his dorm and, as he walked away, felt her eyes on his back. He had finally bothered to call her by her first name in an un-serious situation. He had said it genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second chapter! I'm trying to upload frequently but not with a schedule to see how that goes so please forgive me if it's not every week but I really am trying!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not posting, my old laptop died then I couldn't get a new one and fsr it took me SO LONG to get into writing the story and, specifically, finish the third chapter.  
> Assessment week has passed and now I am on holidays so I am going to try and write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter for the time being! xxx

Lily sighed. After departing from James, she wasn’t able to tear her mind away from any thoughts of him. She ran her fingers through her hair. _What is happening to me?_ She shook her head, hoping thoughts of him would subside. (Take a break Lils lmao)

A couple days went by and thoughts of him still flooded any other thoughts but less so when she wasn’t around him, though that wasn’t very much. She let out a sigh as, on Monday the second week back, she walked to the very first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Gryffindor which, as you could probably guess, included James, meaning Lily was trying not to blush every time someone mentioned him playing the game that day. She let out a sigh and fixed her hair into a ponytail before walking out into the common room, watching the girls swarm and fawn about James.

That was the most annoying thing about the Quidditch games. If James wasn’t swarmed before the game by all the girls desperately wanting one of the hottest guys in the year to ask them out, then there was practically no chance that they wouldn’t come now. Lily felt her heart sink at the sight of every girl in the year, even the first years, surrounding him but tried to mask her face so James had no idea. She would never let him know how she felt. Well, maybe not never.

James in this situation, however, was looking rather proud of himself, happily flirting with all of the girls who, in turn, blushed, giggled and batted their eyelashes at him as if he had said something so cheeky that he would get in trouble, even if it was just a simple greeting to one of them. _Some girls are way too excitable,_ thought Lily. She sighed but James had obviously noticed her watching because he turned, caught her eye, and winked, though that only earned a tongue poked out at him. He chuckled softly and turned back to the girls in front of him. That red-headed girl is a mystery.

A warm feeling grew in her chest, the same one as she felt on the train. She bit her lip slightly, trying to identify the feeling. It felt like something inside of her was right, like she was home, but that wasn’t the right word because it only grew as she watched him but none of the other Marauders had made her feel that way. Or maybe they did, she really wasn’t sure. Letting out a sigh, she picked up a book to read. He would probably ask one of those girls to go to the ball coming up in a few weeks, but Lily didn’t mind. She didn’t like getting dressed up anyway. Though it did mildly annoy her that he didn’t seem to want to come over and talk to her.

Once the bell rang to signal that the students should go to class, she pushed herself off the wall and grabbed her books she had set on the table, turning and walking to her first class, trying her best to push away any unwanted thoughts to do with James Fleamont Potter. He probably wanted prettier girls now anyway, because he hadn’t asked her out yet which was a new record for him, but she reminded herself that he was more mature so of course he wouldn’t ask her. Of course and yet… she still wanted him to. It was a silly idea, he would never do that. But, even as she pushed the thought a way, a tightness in her chest rose.

Shaking her head, she made her way into the class, taking a seat next to Marlene, as her teacher announced what they were doing today.

“Alright, students, settle down. Today, we will be making Amortentia!” Oh god.

~~~~~~~~~

Sirius wandered through the hall, a certain werewolf lingering on his mind, though he tried his best not to show he was thinking about any love interest for fear of being tortured or questioned. He bit his lip slightly and kept walking. Remus wouldn’t ever like him like that anyway, he was just too nice, so of course he would naturally be straight and go out with girls. Not boys, girls. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he made a turn for the common room as he had a free period which he was planning to use to do his homework.

“Caput leonis…” he said softly as he approached the Fat Lady, a reasonably new painting that had been put up. In reality, it was around eighteen years old, though it looked very good for 18, and he made sure to tell her that. He watched as she looked up and crossed her arms, looking at him.

“The password has been changed. It is no longer that horrid name. It shows much more of your house, rather than some stupid, random name.” She turned her head up while Sirius snickered slightly. Trust a painting to be more of an animal lover than the guy who was, quite literally, in love with a werewolf. He did sigh immediately after, however, because he had no idea what the new password she was talking about was. One of the Slytherins had probably gotten in again.

“Okay, then will you tell me what it is? I’d rather not waste my time standing out here when I know half of my house is in class.” He raised a questioning eyebrow as he leant against the stair bannister.

“No. How do I know you’re not a Slytherin?” She smirked as he growled slightly.

“I’ve been in Gryffindor for the past 7 years! How have you not noticed me?!”

“Oh you don’t have a memorable face. Hmm… what’s your name again? Severus?” She smirked as he growled more.

“I’m the one who did that prank to switch you and the other paintings into different backgrounds to confuse you!”

“Oh, I _knew_ that was you! Professor Dumbledore will get you for this-!”

“Will both of you _shut up?_ ” Sirius whipped around, seeing a rather annoyed looking Remus standing at the top of the stairs. Remus sighed softly at how guilty Sirius looked once he realised who it was and just grabbed his wrist, approaching the painting, saying the new password loud and clear enough for Sirius to be able to hear and remember for the future.

“Caput draconis.” Remus rolled his eyes as the Fat Lady let out a defeated sigh and flipped open, allowing the two boys to enter, Remus letting go of Sirius’s wrist as soon as he noticed he was holding it, hiding a blush as he did so. “You know never to start fights with the Fat Lady. Not that you’ll get a detention, but it will be your fault if you get yourself stuck and you’re not allowed back in until we get her replaced, which is hopefully never.” He looked back at Sirius who just nodded slightly.

“Sorry, Moony…” he muttered and stared at the ground. Well, this was embarrassing. He huffed slightly and went to head back to the dorm. “I’ll see you later, okay? The Quidditch game is at midday anyway. I’ll see you then. Right now, study.” He smiled awkwardly as he slid into their dormitory, earning a good, sassy eye roll from Remus.

How on earth did he manage to fall in love with someone so different from him?

~~~~~~~~

Teachers bustled around the hall, making each of the decorations perfect for the ball. It already began to look beautiful, and the theme was Golden Days, meaning there were a lot of golden colours around and the hall looked something out of the Titanic. As Professor McGonagall walked into the hall, Dumbledore in tow, she grinned softly.

“Let’s hope I will win our bet. I think I will.” She turned to him and Dumbledore rolled his eyes but did not protest.

“She would never say yes, Minerva. He’s always been so rude to her.” He raised an eyebrow as McGonagall chuckled.

“Yes, but he’s nicer now.”

The two kept talking, not knowing that the two certain Gryffindors they were talking about were contemplating how they would get to the ball together, especially as the other would never say yes to them.


	4. Chapter 4

James smiled to himself, fixing his Gryffindor tie and tucking his shirt in. Today was the day, the day he would ask Lily to the ball. He looked at his reflection and grinned, glad he was able to look nice, though his hair was still all over the place. Oh well, it was always like that and it always would be, so Lily may as well get used to it early. After one final attempt to neaten his hair, he walked out into the common room, ready to see Lily and looked around but… she wasn’t there. She was always there but not today. He tilted his head slightly and went over to Remus in the corner.

“Hey Moony, uhm where’s Evans? I have to ask her something,” he stated, head running through any possibilities. She _should_ be here, it was the weekend after all, but maybe she was in the library studying, or reading in the courtyard, or doing homework or…

“Evans? Oh right, _Lily_ Evans. She went with Marlene to get some dresses for the ball, for Marlene of course. She isn’t going.” He nodded to himself, seeming proud that he knew this, though the bags under his eyes were bothering him.

“Yeah… Yeah, fair enough, hey Moony is it a uhm… full moon tonight?” James looked at his friend, concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. “You don’t look the best…”

Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, shutting his eyes. “Yeah… Yeah it is… but the ball’s in a week, thank Merlin, so I should be okay…” He laid his head back. “Can you tell the others, please? I don’t think I can. I’m just tired and I want to mentally prepare myself.”

“Yeah mate… of course.” James playfully ruffled his friend’s hair. “What’re we called? ‘Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!’” He grinned. “You, Peter, Sirius and me are all animagi, well not you, but you know what I mean. All three of us will come and keep you company in our forms. Don’t you worry.”

Remus smiled tiredly and waved slightly. “Thanks, Prongs…” he spoke softly, curling up and closing his eyes. After a couple of minutes, James heard him begin to snore and took that as his cue to leave. Time to find the other two and tell them the news and deal with Lily later, hoping she still didn’t have a date by the time he finally had a chance to ask.

~~~~~~~~

“Does this one look okay?” Marlene asked Lily nervously, wearing a black dress. The two were preparing for the ball. Well, one of them was, while the other gave her friend advice, not planning on going. Lily did want to go, don’t get her wrong, but she had her heart set on someone who… probably wouldn’t even take her because he had so many other girls fawning over him that he could just as easily take. He probably didn’t even like her anymore.

“Yeah, Marley, it looks fine. I mean, black is your colour. But maybe… no frills, and a slightly shorter skirt. Kind of like a rockstar, y’know?” Lily tilted her head, trying to give Marlene the best advice on clothes she could. Marlene was going to the ball with Sirius. They were pretending they were dating seeing as Sirius had a crush on Remus and she had a crush on Nymphadora Tonks but neither were ready to tell their crushes yet, especially as they seemed to be going to the ball together as well, and neither were sure if it was platonic or not. So Marlene took her closest friend, Lily Evans, to be her guide and help her choose the perfect dress.

Marlene nodded in agreement and sighed softly. After a few minutes, she returned to Lily, just outside her dressing room, and twirled around in a black dress which was just halfway to her thighs, the perfect flowy appearance, and suited Marlene perfectly. “How’s this one?” Her voice was tired, seeing as they had almost been at the shop for almost an hour and she had been trying on a myriad of dresses.

“Marlene it’s… perfect!” Lily giggled and jumped excitedly. “That’s the one! Not too short, shows the perfect amount of skin… Yes! If Tonks doesn’t think you look beautiful in it, no one will. But you do!” Marlene beamed, out of relief and happiness, after her friend gave her comment, practically tackling Lily in a hug.

“Thank you so much Lils… Thank you…” she whispered, unable to stop herself from grinning as well.

“Of course, Marley. Anytime…” She kissed her friend’s cheek. “Now get out of that dress and change before you wrinkle it and change your mind!”

Marlene smiled softly. “I will, but now it’s your turn.” Lily tried to interrupt, about to make a protest, but Marlene just simply held a hand up. “Nope. I’ll help.” Lily sighed in defeat and the girls began searching for one, even though Lily was convinced she wasn’t going to the ball.

The colour decided for the dress was green, seeing as it would match Lily’s eyes and went perfectly with her bright red hair. Lily tried on a lot of dresses, almost all of the ones in the entire shop, from long to short to mid length before she found the perfect dress. She stepped out of the dressing room, and looked at Marlene, clearly nervous, and Marlene was half-asleep in her chair.

“Marley, I’m really not sure if this is the right one…” she said softly, but Marlene’s face told her the exact opposite.

“No, Lils… You are a princess. Come on. You change, then we’ll both pay for our dresses. That’s the one.” She grinned as Lily sighed softly but nodded in agreement. Marlene grabbed one last green necklace to match Lily’s dress before going to the counter, the two paying, before leaving.

The two walked close together, chatting oftly, when they saw Sirius walking out of a shop, looking rather sad. Both girls immediately felt sympathy towards the boy, as friends of course, and went over to check on him.

“You okay, Sirius?” Lily asked softly, eyes filled with concern. Sirius nodded, offering a weak smile, but could barely hide his sadness.

“Not… Not really. I went in to try and get a tuxedo but… I couldn’t really find a tux that worked and… well, you know how much my parents ‘love’ me so I can’t afford them anyway…” He looked down. While Marlene nodded, a smirk beginning to form on her face, Lily linked her arm to Sirius's, knowing what Marlene was thinking.

“Well, we have a plan. I’m fine to buy you a tuxedo-” Marlene began, gaze wandering over to Lily, hoping she had got the idea.

“While I’ll help you pick the perfect one out for Remus!” Lily finished, a huge grin forming on her, now rosy AND freckled cheeks. “He won’t be able to stop commenting on how handsome you look when we’re done with you!”

Sirius looked at the two, tears forming in his eyes, though none had fallen yet. “Really…? You’d do that for… me?”

Marlene nodded. “Of course! You’re our friend, and this is how we treat friends.”

The three searched through different stores, the girls not letting Sirius see how much the tuxedo’s cost so he wouldn’t worry, when they finally found the perfect one. Marlene gasped and covered her mouth, a huge smile on her face, while Lily grinned, calling a shop attendant over.

“Hm? Yes, can we have that tuxedo please? Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~

Once they returned back at the castle, Lily and Sirius were chatting, while Marlene had headed to her room, tired out from the long day.

James was in the common room, building up the courage to talk to Lily. When she walked in with Sirius, he stood up abruptly. “Uh- Uhm… Lily?” Damn. That did not go the way he wanted it to.

Lily looked up from talking to Sirius and smiled softly at him, becoming much gentler and more relaxed once she caught sight of him. “Yes James?”

“I uh... Will you…” His heart melted at her smile. And her freckles, god, she looked so adorable when she was tired and her hair was messy. He could say so much more about her, he was so in love. Completely in love… Oh Merlin. He still hadn’t finished his sentence. “Do you… want to……. prank Severus?”

Sirius blinked. _Gosh darnit James, you were meant to bloody ask her out_ , he thought with a sigh but perked up at the idea of pranking Snivellus. “Oo I’m in!”

“Yeah me too! It sounds fun, especially to that insufferable toerag,” Lily replied, a small grin forming on her face. She melted slightly at the sight of James’s lips quirking up at the side, forming a smirk. Merlin, she loved that.

They planned the prank, getting a few fireworks, before heading to the courtyard. Setting them up, Sirius stayed with the fireworks while Lily and James headed to Severus’s dorm, in the Slytherin common room. As they walked up the stairs, Lily tripped and James, just in front of her, turned and quickly grabbed her arm, other hand automatically going to her waist to support her.

“Woah, are you okay?” he asked softly. With other girls, he would probably be suggestive, maybe try and make a move. But right now, he just wanted to be gentle and kind towards Lily. His eyes filled with concern as she nodded, straightening her posture, and looking into his eyes.

“Yeah… Yeah thanks James, just got a bit of a shock…” she said softly. She looked at his dark skin against her own freckled skin and blushed slightly. He nodded and released her after a moment, though went a lot slower to make sure she was okay.

When they arrived at Severus’s room, James grabbed Lily’s hand without thinking and went in silently, making sure she kept close.

“ _Accio whoopee cushion, Accio alarm_ ,” James whispered as Lily tried to keep herself from giggling. James place the cushion beneath Severus’s back so, whenever he rolled over, it would make a noise, while Lily set the alarm at it’s loudest volume for every twenty minutes. After they had prepared, the two ran out, grins on their faces.

“He’s gonna love that…” Lily spoke and hugged James, not thinking. James blushed but hugged back.

“Yeah…”

There was silence before Lily pulled away, realising she hugged for too long. She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. “We should uhh…”

“Yeah…”

“What are you two doing?” Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the two. “Out of beds after your night hours are up? You know that is against the rules?”

“Professor, we do but-”

Sirius walked in. “Hey, I set up the- oh hey Minnie!”

Professor McGonagall looked at the him and raised an eyebrow. “I stand corrected, three, not just two. Hello, Sirius. Can you, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans meet me in my office? Now?” She gave each of them a stern look that told them that it wasn’t a question, even in the shape of one, before heading to her office.

The three shared a look and headed to the office.

~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for protecting me James…” It was about an hour later, they’d withstood yelling from McG and now were walking away, though Sirius and James were the only ones with detentions, because James protected Lily.

“It’s okay… I just didn’t think you should take the fall for us…:” He shrugged.

“Well, I appreciate it.” She hesitated for a second before kissing his cheek, a blush appearing for the second time that night, while James began to smile. 

“Uhm… Lily, can I ask you one more thing?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, of course! What is it?”

“Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. I'm not gonna make anymore promises about writing, but I am trying. School starts in about 3 weeks again, but this year is gonna be much busier than the past couple and I'm not sure how much more free time I'll have, and it's just going to get busier. I will try and write more, but I'm not sure when. I will try and finish this though, I won't just stop. My aim is to finish this, and my other projects, by possibly March, but if not, at least July. I don't know if I'll start anything new.  
> I hope this is okay, and I hope everything's going well. Happy late New year, Happy late Christmas.


End file.
